


Moonchild

by AtraNox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthing, F/M, Gender Issues, Infertility, M/M, OC, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraNox/pseuds/AtraNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is fleeting.War has damaged many and poverty has destroyed chances for new life. While the mechs battle on the front lines,their lost home the only thing left to drive them into the carnage and laser fire,the femmes find something in the wreckage of Cybertron.Something so rare,Something that could bring the war to an end and offer all Cybertronians a new chance at life...And his designation is Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonchild

Dark blue digits clawed at a matching chassis,the metal groaning as if put under pressure from the inside. A variety of fluids smattered the metal,some pink and others darker more frightening colors.Vents,tinkling as the shutters struggled to stay open,vented heavily "Bad..Very bad.." the words came out in a jumble of static and clicks.With great difficulty the figure managed to push himself from his back down position. Crosses,almost perfectly symmetrical decorated the metal that made up its chest and the large,mobile panels that attached to its back "Help.." he hadn't dared to call for help before,in no position to fight should his finder not have his best wishes in mind . An echoing ting began to sound and he trembled,afraid of what would find him in the wasteland that was once his home city.

The sound continued and in the darkened ruins of what was once a tower of metal and comfort, the being was beginning to fear that he may not be found at all. The pressure in his chassis had shifted now,pressing more insistently against the softer material that covered his midriff, a metal that gave easily but refused to actually break. small bumps pressed out before pulling back and reappearing again somewhere else,slowly seeming to move farther down. Vents,once venting heavily now did so shallowly,faster in pace and their trembling even worse "Please." the single word nothing but a last plea of near hopelessness.The darkness remained unbroken and silent for a few kliks before the sound of pain escaped and the bot had to shift again to alleviate some of the pain.

Then a sound,resounding but fast reached him,a symphony of clanks and thuds that gave way not to one,but three other forms visible only by a dull light that seemed connected to one of them "We got the source! " a burst of static followed the beings words and they all came closer. Fear spread through the blue creature and the froze,two turning to face the way they had came and the other slowly inching its way closer again.Again one of the bumps pressed against pink stained digits,making them curl as pain came in hot waves through its body ,the shadowed figure of its'savior stilling "A carrier mech?" a burst of static,stressed and full of pain followed the question. The sound of stressed metal against metal caught the attention of all "Oh slag!Alright1 Umm Chromia? "one of the other shadowy forms turned "Sparkling birth knowledge?" the shadow just moved,a bare twitch of the shoulders before looking around again.

Suddenly there was light and the metal being flinched "Medic? Alright,talk me through this...Im Moonracer..Stay calm, Autobot here,OK? Whats your name?" the shivering mech scratched at his armor again as the pressure continued to move down in his body. He was humanoid in shape besides the panels pressed between his back and the wall "Eclipse...Neutral.." several shades of blue and a few lines of white were visible under the grim that had built up on his form. Gentle servos pulled his away from his already damaged plating "Alright,nice to meet you..Lets hope your not the only one I meet here,alright? There is three stages of birth I remember. The first is the Initiation,the movement of spark to protoform,the second is the trial,where the sparkling fully settles into its new housing and the third is the birth..Where are you at Eclipse?" Three digits answered Moonracer.

A whirr,similar to a whistle, sounded and one of the other forms settled beside the hurting mech "Were femmes if you hadn't noticed,I am Elita One. We got have your back,Eclipse. If your that far,this is all up to you,we cant help much now." Eclipse gave a static whir of his own as digits barely smaller than his own,wrapped around his servo. The two Femmes nodded at each other,The pastel green one looking at the Blue mechs tightly pressed thigh plating "Cant,do much if you don't let me see your valve,alright?"it was slow but the blue black thighs parted.The grey blue synthetic metal was littered with scars but the femme ignored them in favor of the valve settled between the closed entrance of his port and the circular hub of his latched spike,still housed in his body.Pink,shining due to its energy base ,leaked from the quivering lining "Alright..You gotta tell me what to do here..." the patient nodded,gripping Elita's servo like she did his.

"How far in is the sparkling?" a gasp and garbled noise of discomfort followed the request.

"A full servo length.." the discomfort left and the clattering of vents gave way to the pained mechs relief.

"I have to push..There is two though...I... do you have any energon?" Elita nodded,pulling a shrunkin cube from her subspace.

Eclipse was quick to pour the liquid energy down his intake,gasping as one of the sparklings chose to shift "As they come,I need someone to force the energon from their intakes and vents." the pink femme beside him nodded,helping to keep his left ped spread by hooking it with her own. Eclipse,despite being mech, was about the same height despite his lack of curved chassis.The clank of is rounded helm on pink plating gave way to a static roar as he began to force his body to expel the forms in his tubing. Cables tense and wires straining as electric signals demanded them to aid in the expulsion.The femmes looked on in pity as the mech they intended to aid broke his roar to instead let withering sounds of fight escape. Gentle white digits,smeared with energon,patter bue plating "Your almost there small like you from what I can tell.One more and you will have your first.Elita,distract him while he rests." By now three sets of blue optics were trained on the area between the mech's thighs.

The pink femme was quick to pull her attention away "Alright,Eclipse? Hey, what are you going to name your youngling ,hmm? You going to name it after-" she caught a jerking motion from Moonracer and chose not to say 'their sire' ,"Your creators?" the mech snorted bemusedly at that.Dim purple optics looked at her face plates "Youngling Sector..All Spark made.."they all nodded and flinched as he again attempted to press the smaller creatures from his body. This time the gush of fluids gave way to a relieved vent..Moon racer turning the small body on her hand and patting it gently to clear its vents before turning it again to blow air through its intakes and force apart any clotted energon. Immediately the small creature gave a cry and they all vented their relief "Elita take it.We got one more ." Eclipse watched dazedly as the squirming mechling was passed into the pink femmes hold,his purple optics brightening at the dark blue plating before dimming again with pain.

The second sparkling came easier, one long,unforgiving push easing it out of Eclipse's system before he gave his own cry of pained relief. He felt tired, weak, as he watched Moonracer tend to the smaller mechling ,its cry softer but no less alive. The larger of the two sparkling a deep blue with light blue streaks "Seekerlings?" the femmes hadn't even noticed the small nubs that protruded from the two sparklings back plates. Elita held one,the larger,to her chest plating while Moonracer did the same with the other.Eclipse just smiled,optics dim as he rested and his body began to settle after the stress and energy loss "Razorrain and Bluemoon." the smaller seekerling was a pastel blue with dark on his wings,peds and servos. both in recharge,tired just as their carrier was.

Chromia was the one to inform them of incoming drone scouts "Gotta move now. Shockwave's drones are closing in."Elita nodded handing he sparkling to Moonracer. The commanding femme moved to pick the mech up "You have to walk a little,just until we can get to base." one of his servos rest on her shoulder,putting some of his weight on her.The bright light turned out to be an add on to Moonracer,the light dimming enough to not be so noticeable and still light their way.Eclipse didn't even try to put his plating back to rights, valve still to tender to bare the friction of his pelvic plating. Chromia had taken up the rear,hiding the birthing fluids he left behind under rubble brought down by a well aimed kick to a support beam that barely held the sad excuse for a roof above the room.

The only sound was their vents, heaving as they made their way through the maze made by ruined buildings and roads. They were all scared,all it would take would be one wrong step and the sparklings could wake and begin to cry,giving away their position. Soon enough they found their way into a partially collapsed warehouse,sliding into the darkness "Alright,just a little farther."Elita One,adjusted her grip on him and he couldn't help but smile as Moonracer lead them over a few piles of melted metal.Chromia closed the door behind her, following after them" Elita..What are we going to do with him and those sparklings?" Eclipse looked back at her curiously Finally they stopped moving and Moonracer handed off the sparklings,one in Eclipses Free arm and the other Chromia's "We're contacting the mechs.We will heal him up as much as we can and give him some energo before they arrive but..There is no other option. On Earth he can get the medical attention and energon he needs..Obviously he can still carry as well..If he stays here, that will change either from energon deprivation or impurities.We need to get him off Cybertron before that happens." Moonracer shined her light on them nodding to a now open hatch in the floor.

Moonracer went first,allowing the sparklings to be handed down to her once she had settled on the floor.Then went Elita who stood ready to catch Eclipse as he shakily climbed his way down the latter,Chromia by passed it almost completly getting low enough on the ladder to close the hidden hatch before jumping down to the floor. They rest there for a moment,the femmes looking around cautiously while the mech cooed and soothed his slowly waking mechlings "Purple optics stood out on the smallest's lightly colored frame but the red of the larger made his vents hitch "I noticed that." Moonracer crouched by him,looking at the larger seekerling "I assumed it was the same reason that you had scarring around your interface.." Eclipse felt his tank grow heavy. The other two femmes were curious as to what their friend meant but didn't pry. 

The group didn't dare to linger to long, switching positions now as they all made their way further into the underground ruins. Elita held the now awake sparklings and lead the way while Moonracer and Chromia supported the recovering medic between them.It seemed that a stellar-cycle passed before they managed to find the door that lead to their base,several lights flickering on and another femme rushed to greet them. The base was spacious,a few rooms cut off from what seemed to be a communal area for energon intake,medical attention and just basic function.A medical berth in the middle of the room made the mech hum in approval "Up you go.Moonracer, help him clean up and take care of any repairs you can. Firestar, get the Autobots on the comm. ,Actually, Chromia you do that,Firestar,you keep the sparklings and help Moonracer." the pink Femme knew her job well, giving out the orders.

The pastel green femme smiled at their new found comrade "So.." she took a moment to pull a metal canister of solvent and a few rags out of their storage space below the table "Want to tell me how you ended up here in the first place? There is no way a carrying mech can survive more than an orn on this planet ."Eclipse just relaxed into the table,trusting the femmes to take care of him, Autobots were the good faction after all.

"I was part of a five mech group..Two researchers and two guards,then a medic in case something went wrong. We were in a far sector of the universe when we got transmissions telling us about the war...The guards asked to be let off on a mining planet and from what I heard ended up back on Cybertron before the Ark took off...The researchers and I had enough energon to make it till about one vorn ago...We managed to do a few odd jobs here and there,covering our tracks till...We had to stop and refuel the ship and some Decepticons came across us..We were all three neutrals,non-combatants at that, and they didn't pay my comrades much mind but when I came off the ship to check on things,it got a little nasty..Threats were made and in a last ditch effort to save my friends I...gave the cons what they wanted...Immediately after, they decided to hide the ship and hole up on some alien planet while I recovered...It was fairly obvious that I had ended up sparked about an orn after the incident and from there we just struggled to get by....We had to move planets three orns ago and I don't know what happened but we crash landed here and I was knocked offline for a small amount of time...When I woke my friends were..permanently offline and I made it out as fast as I could.. I ended up hiding in some old elevator shafts until the sparklings decided it was time for them to come into the world..I managed to get where you found me,set off my emergency beacon and..from there you know the rest."

The femme had already tended to most of his wounds and her friend sat in his visual range cooing at his progeny with joy " You sure your not a combatant? Besides some energon loss and some abrasions in your valve lining from the sparklings passage there was little wrong with you..." the femmes had just finished up cleaning out his internals and closing up his chassis. Eclipse let his wings twitch up and down for a while,enjoying the ability to actually move them now that grime didn't interfere with the signals to their receptors "I did as much as I could to repair myself before my energy got to low..Speaking of which.." the pastel femme smiled and nodded,standing and walking through one of the many door that lead into one of the other rooms.

Purple optics settled on the happily chirping seekerlings grabbing at this new femmes servo "We even have a processor to get some low grade for the bitlets." A full cube was place on his freshly repaired chassis. Taking the cube in servo,the mech sat up and looked to where his other two saviors tapped on several buttons on their comm. console.Suddenly a mess of static filled the room,startling not only the grown Cybertronians but the newborns as well "This is Autobot Second in Command Prowl, what is the nature of this -" his voice cut off as the shrill warbling of the seekerlings filled the room. The carrier mech was on his peds,plating closed, in spark beat.A sparkling in each arm as he cooed and clicked at the soothingly. Elita sighed,shaking her head and looking to the mech on the large display screen "We have some new additions that..Would be safer in your care than ours." and she stepped aside.

The sparkling had finally calmed ,their small digits curling in the available gaps of their carriers armor while he soothed them "Eclipse,come here please." the mech didn't hesitate.The medic blinked curiously at the mech onscreen,watching as several others began to appear behind him "Are those...sparklings?" the neutral bot nodded,cooing as Razorrain chirped at the other mech.A red and white mech pushed through the crowd of stunned Autobots to look at the 'new additions' "Not even a joor old...Primus..." the bot known as Prowl pushed the medic gently so he could settle himself again in the picture. Elita One stood beside Eclipse,servo on his shoulders and looking down at him fondly,barely a yard setting them apart in height, before relaying her wishes. 

"This is a neutral medic..We found him in Sector 4 thanks to an emergency beacon...Upon arrival he was in the third stage of birth and as you can see it was successful..I wan't you to send someone to pick him up and take him back to earth...His systems are all still functional,reproductive included,but if he stays here it will change...The pollution of the war has eroded our systems and it will not take long for it to attack his as well..Cybertron is not fit to house carriers and sparklings."

A white servo raised in a call for silence "Jazz inform Prime about this.Give me the Cooridnates for the pick up and I will have Cosmos or Alpah Trion on their way immediately."Chromia was the one to step up to the console and and send them the data for the pick up. Prowl nodded at the femmes before giving the mech his attention "Eclipse,yes? You are asking for sanctuary but we do not have room for a mech who wishes to interfere with -" the tactician fell quiet as a blue servo waved through the air in a cutting motion.

"I will not interfere with the war,neutral as I am, I favor Autobot views more. My Seeker heritage aside,the only dealings I have had with Decepticons has been unpleasant despite its outcomes." Razorrain chirped "I offer whatever services I can in exchange for the protection you can offer me and my clutch." the Autobots seemed to be trying to press even closer to the SIC while also keeping a safe distance. 

The mech's white helm nodding in approval at his answer "Cosmos has packed a supply of energon but suggests you bringing however much low grade you can to feed the sparklings. I suspect it will be about an orn with the new speed boosters. We will be checking in with updates.Commanding Medical Officer Ratchet wishes to speak with you if that is alright?" a rounded blue helm nodded as the red and white mech from before nudged the other officer out of his way with a glare.

"I am Ratchet,soon to be your 'boss' of sorts. I am inquiring about possible repairs you may need upon arrival so I can have my med bat ready.I also would like some other,minor, details so I can begin recording your medical file."

"That is unnecessary! I have my medical file updated until the twins birth. I will talk to Moonracer and discuss my recent repairs so I can update it and once reaching Earth I will send it to you through a hardline. It is quite extensive due to some major repairs that I needed before my crash landing on Cybertron."the red and white medic nodded and Bluemoon begin to chirp in distress.

The commanding femme ,nodded at Eclipse,dismissing him to tend to his youngling while she took his place "We will begin processing energon AsAP,I assume one of your scientists will be adjusting one of your machines to make low grade ." A red mech nodded, just off to the side of his medic. A wail caught the pink femmes attention, making her look back at the Seeker medic and his children "I believe that is the cue to take my leave.Keep us updated,I will cut off our energon runs to avoid any possible tracking that would put the carrier in danger.Elita One,signing off." and the screen went black .

Razorrain had been given to Firestar while Eclipse bounced and cooed at his youngest who seemed even more distressed now that his brother was farther away.Unsure what to do he sat on the berth once more,rocking the Seekerling and motioning for his other to be returned. The larger of the two gripping his brothers weak am plating with a chirp,the smaller responding by ending his crying and reaching for the other mechling happily.The medic couldn't help but allow them both to cling to each other in his safe hold,moaning in exasperation "Spark twiins..Should have known my luck."The femmes laughed but watched as the two younglings chirped to each other,watching them all ,"Ill get them a cube then maybe you three should lay down for some recharge. You can use my berth,big enough for all three of you and settled against the wall so you know they wont fall off." if eclipse hadn't been concentrating on his cuddling sparklings,he would have realized that it was Chromia who offered her berth to him.

The femmes were helping as much as they could but the medic couldn't help but sense a bit of envy behind their awed expressions "Why don't you go to Earth? Have sparklings of your own?" Moonracer had returned, two half filled cubes in her servos. A chair of sorts was pulled next to the birth ,where the pastel green femme sat,watching him with a wanting expression "We can't...The impurities of the energon we ingested from the solar cycles before we managed to acquire a fully functional base damaged our gestation tank and surge wiring. Fairly certain we could spark someone but not get sparked." the larger sparkling was eased out of his brothers hold and into the the saddened femme's.Elita stepped forward to take the other,accepting the half filled,mineral rich energon from her friend "As far as Cybertronians go...You are the only one left,that we know of, with the ability to carry.Even now your body is working on reforming a blank chamber." the pink commander eyed him,the corner of the cube hidden between his sparkling's derma plates.

A surge of pity filled him at the knowledge "I..I was not aware..Im sorry." the femmes all just smiled and dismissed his pity in their own way.Firestar climbed onto the birth next to him,arm slung over his shoulder plates and wing joints "Besides if it comes down to its, we could just have a long interface with you to get those sparklings."the carrier mech whirred ,embarrassed ,as all the femmes laughed at him..


End file.
